


Feathers

by KingKovic



Series: Milton Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKovic/pseuds/KingKovic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aggie is happy that someone likes his obnoxious feathers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PadaWinBaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadaWinBaby/gifts).



> The Gabriel mentioned is Gabe Miltion, as is Castiel his little brother.  
> Josie is Aggie and Gabe's daughter.

One place that Gabe could always feel safe is when he was wrapped up in Aggie’s wings. Aggie thought that the bright blue feathers were ugly and obncious; Gabe thought they were the most beautiful things ever. He loved to gently pet the feathers as he lied wrapped in Aggie’s arms.  
                Gabe loved the safety and warmth that Aggie’s feathers brought him that he took some of the feathers that would fall off of his wings and sewed them into a small pillow that he used when he had to go back to Heaven or for when he was alone.

 

                Gabe wasn’t the only one who loved Aggie’s feathers. When Castiel was younger, he would take the feathers scattered around the house and use them for small craft projects. After Josie came, she found the smallest, bluest feather and claimed it as her own. She would get upset when Gabe tried to take it from her while she slept, so he eventually let her sleep with it tucked under her blanket.  When she got older, she got her aunt Anna to make the feather into a necklace that she wears every day.

                Sometimes Aggie would purposely leave feathers where Gabe, Castiel or Josie could find them. It made him smile to know that someone liked his obnoxious blue feathers. 


End file.
